Peau d'ébonite et coeur de dragon
by Personne44
Summary: La nuit est sombre et sanglante en Bordeciel. voici l'introduction à ma version du Dovahkiin et à sa manière de gagner sa vie dans le sang et la bataille (Je m'excuse pour les nombreuses fautes présentent dans le texte) note for English viewer, the traduction done by Google is really bad, so I will make an English version in the future
1. Chapter 1

PEAU D'ÉBONITE ET CŒUR DE DRAGON

La nuit était déjà tombée. Un homme était assit dans l'ombre des bois et observe une forteresse de fortune. Il sourie en voyant arrivé un groupe de dix cavaliers qui entraient dans la place forte. Il enfila sont armure en prenant bien son temps. Cette armure était faite d'os de dragon et renforcer d'ébonite. Il y avait aussi une cote de maille fais en ébonite sous les lourds os. Avant de mettre son casque, il passa sa main sur une vieille cicatrice gravé sur sa joue par trois griffes. Son casque ressemblait au célèbre casque à corne nordique mais fait en os. Il y était accroché de la maille d'ébonite qui descendait jusqu'au épaules pour protégé la gorge, le bas du visage et la nuque. Il marcha vers la forteresse une fois équipée.

-Ses paysans ont braillé comme des bébés quand ont à cramer leur taudis! Cria un des bandits visiblement ivres.

-Comme toujours! Riposta son amie visiblement dans le même état.

Ils étaient tellement occupés à boire et à rire qu'ils n'ont pas entendu le bruit sourd d'un cadavre qui s'écroule. Le seul bandit encore assez sobre pour entendre le bruit inquiétant se dirigea vers la porte.

-Borg! Ça va là-haut!? Gueula-t-il

Lorsqu'il regarda avec plus d'attention, il vit le cadavre de Borg étendu sur la passerelle au dessus de la porte avec une flèche entre les deux yeux. Avant qu'il puisse crier pour de l'aide, Un Hurlement puissant se fit entendre.

-FUS RO DHA!

La porte fut alors ouverte à une vitesse vertigineuse, frappant le bandit. Les os de l'homme s'étaient brisés à l'impact et son crâne se fracassa sur un mur de la forteresse après un vol plané. Un des bandits chargea un premier en direction de l'homme en armure qui entrait dans la forteresse.

-fils de pute!

Avant de pouvoir faire une tentative d'attaque, une lame faite d'acier pur et visiblement magique dans sa constitution décapita le bandit d'un seul coup. Les autres pillards furent surpris, mais le cœur rempli de rage, chargèrent vers l'inconnu meurtrier. Lorsque trois d'entre eu furent à porter, il repassa a l'assaut. Il esquiva un coup de hache avant de faire glisser sa lame sur la gorge d'un des malfrats, ce qui suffit à faire jaillir un flot de sang. Il bloqua avec son bouclier fait, sans surprise, en os et en ébonite les coups du second. Il donna un coup vertical qui fendit le crâne de l'adversaire en deux. Le dernier sur place fut pris de panique, mais fut incapable de se rendre ou de fuir avant que son ventre soit ouvert et que ses tripes furent exposées à l'air. Il fut trop sous le choc pour crier et fut achevé rapidement. Les cinq derniers survivants fermèrent les portes de la tour avant de la barricader avec tout ce qu'ils trouvaient.

-Par les dieux! On va mourir tué par l'enfant de dragon! Paniqua une Busmer.

-Ta gueule! Personne ne va mourir maintenant, il va bien voir qu'il ne peut pas forcer la porte et vas partir! Hurla un orc qui semblait être le chef.

Pendant quelque seconde ce fut un silence absolu jusqu'au moment ou un violent coup frappa la porte. Le second coup fut suivi par une brèche et la tête d'une hache de bucheron passa au travers du bois créant un trou dans la porte. Le visage du Dovahkiin s'approcha da la brèche avant de hurler a plein poumon

-YOL TOOR SHUL

Une colonne de flamme ardente mit le feu aux chaises et au bureau de la barricade et embrasa deux bandits restés trop près. Ils hurlèrent de douleur durant quelque seconde avant de s'écrouler au sol, la chaire calcinée par les flammes intenses. Il ne restait plus que le chef et deux survivants.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir! Cria un impérial au coté de son chef.

Avant que l'orc puisse lui hurler dessus à cause de sa panique, un second cri retentit à nouveau. Le puissant fus ro dah frappa comme une explosion et la porte s'ouvrirent violement. Des débris en flammes volèrent partout dans la pièce. Un bureau fracassa la Busmer sur un mur et une poutre arracha la tête de l'impérial. Il ne restait plus que l'orc qui se relevait de sa chute. Il fut pris de terreur en voyant l'enfant de dragon entrer à travers les flammes, l'épée couverte de sang a la main. L'orc attaqua à cause de la panique, le Dovahkiin esquiva, mais le bras de l'orc le frappa et son casque tomba.

-Enfant de chienne je vais te… S'arrêta l'orc qui réalisa que sous le casque n'était pas un humain, mais un khajiit.

Il avait une fourrure grise et des yeux d'ont la pupille étaient rouge. Sa fourrure était tigrée de noire et une cicatrice faite par trois griffes était visible sur sa joue gauche. Le khajiit agrippa l'orc et le frappa avec son bouclier. Il le décapita violemment avant de prendre la tête et de la mettre dans un sac.


	2. Chapter 2

Le Soleil était levé et la température d'été était splendide. Notre khajiit sortie d'un poste de garde, portant des vêtements moins lourds que son armure. Il portait une tunique verte et des pantalons noirs avec des bottes en cuir de dragon. Il était suivi par un garde.

-Je te le dit, tu as de la chance de pouvoir encore marcher avec une t'elle blessure au genou! Dit-il au garde qui le suivait.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un cheval que le Dovahkiin enfourcha.

-Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de ses petites merdes, tu me libères un poids sur les épaules.

-Et tu en imposes un à ma bourse. Présenta le khajiit.

Il saluât son ami garde et prie la route en comptant ses pièces. Arriver a une intersection, il vit un homme en armure de cuir entouré de quatre bandits armer.

-On va te saigner petit enfoiré! Cria un des bandits avec enthousiasme.

-Ouais! Et on va graver le nom du frère que ta tuer sur ton cadavre! Ajouta un autre des malfrats.

L'homme au centre ne dit rien, il leva son bouclier et se prépara a se battre. Le combat fut alors avorter par l'arriver du Dovahkiin sur sa monture.

-Bonjour messieurs! Belle journée aujourd'hui pas vraie? Entreprit le khajiit encore sur son cheval.

-Dégage le chat! Ou mes chiens vont te bouffer tout cru!

La riposte du bandit l'arrêta dans sa tentative de calmer la situation.

-Ses tu qui je suis? Demanda le khajiit qui était parfaitement calme.

-Un connard qui fourre son nez de sous-race dans les affaires des autres!

-tu vois cette armure et ces bottes? Il pointa l'armure attachée au cheval et ses pieds.

Le bandit resta muet.

-Je les ai faits moi-même, avec les os et la peau des dragons que j'ai tués moi-même!

Sans prévenir, il cria vers un arbre tout près.

-IIZ SLEN NUS!

L'arbre et toutes ses feuilles furent alors gelés. Les bandits se mirent alors à trembler.

-Dé…Désoler monsieur, on s'en va, pi…pitié Dovahkiin ne nous tuer pas! Bégaya un des bandits terrorisés.

Ils partirent alors à courir comme des fillettes. L'homme se mit à rire et remit sa hache à sa ceinture. Il avait les cheveux roue jusqu'aux épaules et une courte barbe de quelques jours. Il calma son cheval qui était de l'autre côté de la route avant de se diriger vers l'homme qui l'avait aidé.

-Merci pour l'aide enfant de dragon, sans vous je serais peut-être mort.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi l'ami.

-Vers où voyagez-vous?

-Blancherive, mon lit et la taverne m'attendent.

-Je vais vers pont-Dragon, ont pourraient faire un bout ensemble cote à côté?

-pourquoi pas, vient, la route est longue.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin vers leur destination, chevauchant l'un à coter de l'autre.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda le Dovahkiin.

-Tursteng, et vous?

-Avant d'aller plus loin Tursteng, Sombrage ou empire?

-Sombrage! Répondit Tursteng sans hésiter.

-Parfait, ces justes que mon nom va te surprendre, ces Octavius.

\- Un nom impérial pour un khajiit?

-Oui, je suis née à Elsweyr, mais j'ai grandi en Cyrodiile. Mon père biologique s'opposait au domaine Aldmeri tout comme ma mère, se qui leur a valu d'être assassiner. Avant de mourir, ma mère m'avait confié à un capitaine impérial, Victarion. Il m'a élevé et j'ai grandi au sein de la légion. Au début j'étais la mascotte du camp, mais en grandissant je suis devenu une légende. J'ai combattu les elfes, juste pour te dire que je ne suis plus très jeune, et j'ai défendu l'empire dans chaque province. Après la mort de Victarion durant la guerre j'ai quitté la légion. L'empire ne vaut plus la peine d'être défendu, il est brisé et faible. J'ais donc aider les fils de Bordeciel à être les maitres de leur terre et j'ai vaincu Alduine. Maintenant je travaille comme mercenaire et chasseur de monstre pour payer mon pain.

-Wow, se parcoure de vie mériterais des chansons et des poèmes si vous voulez mon avis. Le mien est moins glorieux, mais je l'aime bien. Mon frère est un soldat Sombrage, j'ai voulu le rejoindre, mais les quelques problèmes que j'ai avec un important officier ne ma pas laisser de place. Donc je suis devenu mercenaire pour mon compte. Je suis nouveau dans le métier, mais je crois bien m'en sortir jusqu'à présent.

Ils passèrent quelque seconde de silence avant qu'Octavius reprenne la discussion.

-Si t'es puceau vas vite chercher un bordel ou une fille en chaleur parce que se boulot vas peu être avoir ta peau avant t'es vieux jours.

-J'ai pas a m'inquiéter de sa j'ai baisé la fille de l'officier Sombrage dans une grange. Dit-il en riant. Et vous, c'était comment quand vous avez sorti la gemme devant une femme pour la première fois? Reprit-il.

-Ne ris pas de ma gueule! Je devais avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, dans un bordel de hauteroche. Les gars avec moi m'avaient donné un défi et au bout du compte, la première femme avec qui j'ai baisé était une argonienne.

-Vraiment!? Je ne déteste pas les argoniens mais ils sont horribles, ils vous ont donné quoi après?

-Ils m'ont donné de l'or, ont payé la pute et nettoyé les Chiotes du camp à ma place pour un mois. Mais je regrette quand même, coucher avec une femme couverte d'écaille et à sang froid n'est pas vraiment plaisant.

-Vous en faite pas, notre monde est bourré de race différente, ses normal d'avoir des ¨contactes¨ avec eu. Moi par exemple j'ai déjà couché avec une orc, elle m'avait presque brisé des os.

Les deux cavaliers arrivèrent à Pont-Dragon.

-Au revoir Tursteng, que Talos te protège.

-Merci Dovahkiin, à une prochaine fois j'espère.

Les deux hommes s'éparèrent et reprirent leurs chemins.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavius était assit à la taverne de Blancherive. Il fumait et buvait calmement une chope de bière. Un Breton entra dans la taverne. Il avait la barbe et les cheveux à moitié blanchis et portait des habits de luxes. Il se dirigea vers Octavius et s'assit a coté de lui.

-Ha, la bière, le tabac et la viande grillée…comme dans le bon vieux temps. Dis le breton, saluant son vieil ami.

-Salut Garon, toujours aussi petit?

\- Oui, mais plus vieux et plus riche.

-Comme ça ton salaire de légionnaire t'a permis d'acheter cette mine dont tu parlais tant?

-Oui, et de l'or m'attendaient au fond de ce trou, beaucoup d'or.

Une serveuse amena une bière au nouveau venu.

-Sa fais combien de temps que tu es assit là?

-Quatre heures, six bières et trois remplissages de tabac.

-Tu devrais arrêter de fumer et boire autant, ça va te tuer.

-On meurt tous de quelque chose, tu veux quoi exactement?

-J'ai disons un petit problème, mes gars ont appris l'existence d'un filon d'argent au fond d'une ruine dwemer. Le problème ces qu'une putain de tribut falmer à adopter les lieux. Sans parler des machines à la con qui ignore la disparition des nains et bute tout sur leur passage.

-En gros t'as besoin de faire le ménage et de jeter les vieux bibelots? Sa marche, je prends vingt par oreille et cinquante par cœur de machine.

-Vas pour les oreilles, mais quarante par cœur.

-Quarante-cinq septimes et je les démonte.

-Marcher conclue!

Les deux hommes se serre la main et penne une gorgées de leur bière. Ils discutèrent du bon vieux temps où ils combattaient cote à côté. Puis le sourire s'effaça du visage de Garon.

-Tu as réussi à en apprendre plus sur Ruvo? Entreprit-il sans sourire.

-Non, rien, pas une trace ou cadavre, seulement du vent.

-Hum, ses dommages que sa avais fini de la sorte. Le plus dur ça doit être pour toi, avoir sur la tronche une signature pour te le rappeler quand tu vas pisser le matin.

Les deux hommes gardaient le silence pendant un moment, se rappelant de souvenir douloureux. Octavius reprit la discussion d'affaires.

-Elle est où cette mine?

-Au sud, près de la frontière. T'as une carte?

Octavius sortit de son sac une carte couverte d'indication. Garon marqua à la plume l'emplacement précis de la ruine en question.

-Tu crois pouvoir le faire? Tu sais ont a plu vingt ans.

-Oui, les falmer sont un jeu d'enfant à tuer. Même un vieillard pourrait leur casser la gueule et on n'est pas encore arrivé là.

Les deux compagnons reprirent leur boisson et commandaient à manger. En mangeant ils continuèrent leur discutions pour rattraper les années passer chacun de leur coter.

-T'as des enfants? Une femme? Demanda Garon la bouche pleine.

-Non, je n'aie pas d'enfant, du moins pas officiellement. Et je me suis presque marié un jour, mais elle a tenté de me tuer deux fois après que j'ais ruiner le mariage avec une bagarre. Et toi?

-Moi, mon ami, je suis devenu plus sage que toi. J'ai une femme qui n'a jamais tenté de me tuer et trois enfants officielles.

Une fois le repas fini, Garon se leva.

-Merci pour ton aide sur se coups, tu auras un paiement bonus une fois la chasse finie. Tu me retrouveras à Faillaise pour ta prime. Au revoir vieux tapis.

-À la prochaine petit gnome.

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main et Garon quitta la taverne.


	4. Chapter 4

La ruine était a flanc de montagne et était facile d'accès pour Octavius, avec sa lourde armure et son fidèle bouclier, il était près à prendre des coups. Sa lame était pour l'instant propre. Il avait clairement vu des signes de Falmer un peu partout et se doutais qu'ils étaient nombreux. Rapidement après être entré dans la ruine, il en vit un, assis en train de manger un ragnar. Il prit son arc qui était dans son dos et tira une flèche dans le crâne de la créature. Il s'effondra sur le sol et Octavius se dirigea vers lui. Octavius prit sa dague et coupa l'oreille droite du Falmer avant de la mettre dans un sac à sa ceinture. Arrivé dans un corridor plus loin, il vit des araignées dwemer en patrouille dans une zone ou les falmer ne venaient pas. Il chargea rapidement vers eu avec une masse qu'il trainait aussi avec lui. Il n'avait pas souvent cette masse en chasse, mais pour détruire des robots facilement il en avait besoin. Elle était faite en ébonite et son manche était en os de dragon. Après avoir écrasé les araignées et récupéré la gemme qui les animait, il continua infatigablement sa violente avancée. Il arriva finalement dans une grade salle ou un centurion et trois sphères patrouillaient. Il chargea rapidement pour ne laisser aucune chance aux automates. Il donna un violent coup de masse qui brisa le mécanisme du bras d'une des sphè l'acheva en fracassant son système central Il esquiva de peu la lame du deuxième automate. Octavius conte attaqua avec un violent coup qui fit voler la tête de son agresseur avant de briser le second en deux. Il ne put cependant pas achever la machine décapitée avant qu'un puissant bras ne les fauche. Octavius fut propulsé sur le sol à quelque mètre de distance. Le centurion s'approcha en marchant de sa cible à terre.

-J'suis trop vieux pour ces conneries. Dit Octavius à lui-même, encore étendue sur le sol.

Lorsque le centurion fut a porté, il se redressa brusquement en envoya une boule de feu explosive dans le genou du colosse, le faisant tomber. Le khajiit sauta sur l'occasion et, avec sa masse, il délogea le cœur du centurion et le retira, désactivant le géant de métal.

-Dommage que la taille n'influence pas le prix! S'exclama'-il en faisan craqué son dos douloureux.

En reprenant sa marche, il sentit l'odeur pestilentielle du village Falmer. Il aboutit dans un passage un peu plus haut que le village et les observa quelque seconde. Ils étaient dix présents sur place, mais il devait y en avoir plusieurs autres dans les galeries plus profondes. Il vit aussi qu'ils étaient peu équiper et peu armer et que seulement trois d'entre eux avais une armure. Octavius s'impatienta et dégaina sa lame avant de sauter dans la pièce. Les Falmer chargèrent aussitôt dans la direction du Dovahkiin. Octavius attaqua violement et décapita deux Falmer du même coup dans une pluie de sang. Il empala un d'entre eux avant d'enchainer et de couper le crane d'un autre en deux, exposant le cerveau de la créature. Avec son souffle de flamme, il tua rapidement quatre d'entre eux dans d'horribles souffrances. Les deux derniers survivants étaient composés d'un guerrier en armure et d'une femelle. Le khajiit échangea quelque coup d'épée avec le falmer mais il ne fessait pas le poids. Octavius lui trancha la gorge et empala le cœur de la femelle qui l'avait chargé.

-Heurk, les femelles argonienne ne sont pas si l'aide que sa en fin de compte. Se dit-il en observant le cadavre de la femelle falmer sur le sol, baignant dans son sang.

Il fouilla quelque tante à la recherche de survivant. Sa pire crainte se réalisa alors, dans un panier il y avait un minuscule falmer. Le bébé gigotait sans faire de bruit, il entra dans la tente et se mit à genou pour être plus près du panier. Il rengaina son épée, il était incapable de massacrer un enfant. Mais il ne pouvait pas le sauver, peu importe se qu'il allait faire le petit être allait mourir. Il était né dans la mauvaise race au mauvais moment. Il mit sa main sur le bébé et ferma les yeux en tournant la tête. Une douce lumière émana de sa main durant quelque seconde. Quand il retira sa main, le bébé avait cessé de bouger ou de respirer. Il quitta la tante, la larme a l'œil, en se parlant tout seul.

-Monde de merde…

Il finit de parcourir les tunnels, tuant tous les Falmers sur son chemin, récupérant les oreilles de toutes ses proies. Il ne restait plus rien dans les tunnels exceptés la mort. Octavius ne brula qu'un seul cadavre dont il n'avait pas prit l'oreille, le bébé. Il quitta la ruine avec son morbide sac et partit en direction de Faillaise. Arriver la bas, il retrouva Garon dans une auberge locale. Il échangea son sanglant sac contre une petite boite remplie d'or. Octavius échangea quelque mot avec son ami.

-Ça va? T'as pas l'aire d'aller bien, tu ne bois rien.

-Ça va, ses justes que les Falmer peuvent être comme nous, des pères.

-Ho… je suis désolé que tu es eu à faire ça, parfois ¨L'aube de la beauté¨ est un vraie putain de trou de merde.

-je confirme, et je dirais même que ses souvent le cas. Combien d'hommes avons-nous tués? Des dizaines? Pourquoi les êtres ¨intelligents¨ ont toujours le besoin d'en tuer, dominé et rejeté d'autre.

-Parce que l'intelligence que les hommes, elfes et hommes bêtes possèdent est plus près de la connerie que de l'illumination.

-Tu a surement raison, si on est les plus intelligents dans l'univers, alors cet univers est dans la merde.

Après cette conversation, Octavius se leva et saluât son compagnon.

-Au revoir mon ami, prends bien soin de toi et de ta famille.

-À la prochaine, toi aussi fais attention à toi.

Octavius quitta la taverne cacha son coffre dans la chambre forte de sa maison et se coucha dans son lit. Il revoyait se bébé, innocent et paisible, il le revoyait mourir.

Merci d'avoir lu ma première histoire. Si vous voulez poster un commentaire, n'hésiter pas. Je ferais bien d'autres récits sur Octavius donc si vous en voulez plus, ça viendra éventuellement un jour ou au l'autre (cette précision de fou). Encore merci de votre soutien que vous me donner en lisant cette histoire. Au prochain massacre ( :


End file.
